I Hate Everything About You
by Skippy the Intolerant Lesbian
Summary: They are in love. It's a bizarre love…but it's love nonetheless. Funny how life works out, ain't it?


Summary: They are in love. It's a bizarre love…but it's love nonetheless. Funny how life works out, ain't it?

Skippy's Words: Just some thoughts my friends and I thought were both amusin' and cute for these two. I know, we're still the only one's on this planet that seems to like these two together so…we mind as well go with it, ya know? Things have been rough around here so I could use a good pick me up of happiness and joy which will cause me to vomit…but meh.

Sorry for grammar issues or mix ups. I don't have a computer with internet here at home and I can only get a hold of one occasionally so beta readers are a no on line…and I have crappy friends for that. I try though.

Enjoy anyway.

Disclaimer: The song totally belongs to the epicness of the band of Three Days Grace. I also do not own the awesomeness of Marshmallow Peeps, the sugar coated marshmallows that people get during the Easter season. SEGA and Sonic Team also share certain properties of Sonic the Hedgehog and their many characters. Mephiles is from Sonic the Hedgehog The Next Generation 2006 game and Scourge is from Sonic Universe. He's back baby!

Warning: Yeah…language…and breaking of the language barrier…Scourge broke it…thoroughly might I add.

I Hate Everything About You

Scourge Fleetway, age twenty-three, waltzes his way up to his apartment. Up to the top floor, up all flights of stairs to the seventh floor. He wasn't the most energetic hedgehog hybrid but he wasn't lazy. He liked a good run unfortunately when it came to running only his brother could really match his speed. Anyways, Scourge has managed to amuse himself, lazily swinging his plastic bag to and fro with a smile, which held a toothpick with ease. He had extra time and was well aware of the time of the year. So, he made use of it, walking his ass to the small market down the road from his crappy place. The one he called home since high school…since he dropped out anyway.

Scourge was never really a fan of Easter. He never understood the whole candy baskets and finding colored eggs like his siblings had growing up as kids. Sonia was all about the decorating. She'd help their mother-Aleena-decorate the whole house, including back yard. Yeah he found that to be a total waste of time. Then there was Manic-who always was busy causing mischief, teasing his sister and/or banging on any surface imaginable as he learned to get a natural rhythm. And Scourge's twin, Sonic, well, he'd stuff his face with all the candy he could find so he was perfectly fine with the commercial holiday. Scourge always helped his mother though he will deny it up and down if called on it. Scourge was not and is not a family person. He was always independent. He liked being alone…if you ignore his teen years when he discovered girls and what they had to offer. Simply put, he was a momma's boy. All of Aleena's sons were. Her oldest two-Scourge and Sonic and the youngest, Manic.

Unlocking the door to his place, Scourge steps in, flipping the switch to the kitchen. He chuckles to himself as he shuts the door, locking it behind him. Out of habit, of which had been screamed into him, he removes his boots on the little rug by the closet. "This oughtta kill some time 'fore Mephiles gits home." He talks to himself, placing the key back in his pants pocket, striding to the counter. Quickly, he tosses the bag on the hard surface and removes his trademark leather jacket, tossing it onto the kitchen table, leaving him in a jade green beater with a few blood stains and holes. Lots of holes actually. Emptying the contents of the bag, the greasy haired male snickers as three boxes of Marshmallow Peeps clatter the grungy counter, clean as it'll ever get. "A'ight. Nukin' time."

Pulling out a plate from the cupboard, Scourge spins in a quick circle, sliding the plate across the counter top enough so it stops just near the edge by the brightly colored packages. Moving his body to the beat of a song that has lodged itself inside his head, Scourge plucks a small container of toothpicks near the microwave and shimmies himself to the plate his had just tossed in a rather distasteful fashion.

"Cool. Now all I gotta do is set 'em up." Setting down the container, the young man picks up a package of hot pink Peeps, dragging his un-filed claw down the side of the package, opening it. "And hope ta Chaos dat Meph don't come home anytime soon or I'll git my ass chewed out…again" is murmured under his breath as he tears the marshmallows apart, setting them on the counter. Within a few minutes the same thing had been done with the other packages, so Scourge had hot pink, neon green and lavender chickens of marshmallow all lined up in a very poor row. Basically stabbing each Peep, Scourge sticks a toothpick into each pile of sugar, right into the chest so it jetted out and forward. "First up, the pink and purple one, eh?" He continues to speak to himself, placing two Peeps on the plate and stepping to the microwave. Opening the microwave door, Scourge places the dish on the glass plate and closes the door. "A'ight." The minute button is then pressed.

The hedgehog hybrid watches as the glass rotates, the Peeps resting in front of one another. To see better, the thick red sunglasses that rest on Scourge's handsome face are lowered. The man is clearly amused by himself as shown by the grin on his lips, pointed fangs peaking.

"And so, King Scourge demands to be entertained wit some joustin', his fellow men…er…minions rush for'ard ta please their ever so adorin' king. Pickin' up their swords, the loyal subjects throw themselves inta the battle field ta entertain." Scourge muses to himself, watching as the purple one expands first, followed by the pink one. "And the battle begins." Smirking to himself, teal eyes watch as the chest of the marshmallows expand forward, into one another, toothpick points nudging each other. "And the winner is…" is sung out loud, waiting. One of the toothpicks pierces marshmallow flesh, deflating the other. "What de-the pink one? What the fuck man?" Scourge chuckles, opening the microwave door. "Seriously purple guy? By the frickin' pink one?" is asked as the plate is lifted and removed from the microwave and placed on the countertop. "You let yerself git defeated by a frickin' girl? C'mon, grow some frickin' balls dude." With no one to really correct Scourge and his sexism, the immature brat continues with his activity, scrapping the candy remains onto a box, with every intention on eating them after this. He may not like Easter but these little chickens were candy and the man has a bit of a sweet tooth to things incredibly unhealthy for him.

This pattern continues a few more times, with different color variations, all the while Scourge snacking on the heated puddles, or the _carnage of battle_ as he keeps mentioning to himself. Then the man gets a little bored.

"A'ight…I think it's time fer us ta step up the war game a bit." Running his tongue over his lips, Scourge lines up the remaining marshmallow _soldiers_ in a circle around on the dirty plate. "Alright" is chuckled out, the idiot making his way back to the microwave. "The final epic battle fer the King's amusement…game on." Closing the door and pressing the minute button again, Scourge settles himself in front of the little mesh-like window and examines science at work. Within a few seconds, the marshmallow chickens grow, the toothpicks shifting slightly. Teal eyes light up as the Peeps start poking one another, some losing their weapon, others firmly lodging theirs in another's body.

A cackle escape from Scourge's throat during this.

Amusement over with, the hedgehog opens the microwave door and pulls out the plate. "Cool. The ultimate of sugar carnage. I gotta tell Fiona and Plum 'bout dis shit." Shutting the door with his elbow, Scourge strolls over to the counter and hops up, pulling open a drawer door with his socked feet and resting them on the corners. Uprooting the toothpicks from his minions, Scourge removes the Marshmallow Peeps as well, placing them back in their box, not at all expecting them to ever really fit in them again. Tossing the plate to the counter, Scourge snacks upon a sugar corpse. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the condition of the plate that he had just used. The color of what use to be vivid purple, pink and blue is dried into the dully painted platter, now a rather unappealing brown color. Now that he thought about it, there was a slight odor to the air around him, he had burned the sugar to the plate. In the past, he had always just thrown out the plate. You know, before he had met Mephiles. Swallowing his snack, Scourge sighs. "Well…" Annoyed with this feeling, Scourge pulls open another drawer, this time the top one and pulls out a spoon. "Guess I should scrape ya guys off the plate."

Grabbing onto the plate, Scourge beings the process of…scraping the sugar which he had thoroughly burned onto this plate of his. After a few moments of harsh scouring, green eyebrows scrunch in concern. Or more so light aggravation.

"M'kay…new plan…I should scrape _most _ya guys off the plate." And so the scouring continues.

"What in the name of Soleanna are you doing?"

Startled, the green haired hedgehog leaps up a bit, back awkwardly straightening upon hearing a second, yet familiar voice. "Oh, 'ey Mephiles." Scourge awkwardly greets with a bit of a chuckle. "Sup?" He offers, examining the look his roommate was giving him. "…what?"

"I inquired a question." Mephiles states, sliding off his black trench coat from his lanky arms. "I tend to worry when I enter our home with the faint scent of something burning lingering in the air." The pale man hangs up his trench with care, now aware that everything was alright but still curious about his lover's actions, no matter how stupid they may be.

Scourge watches the other man for a moment to see his mood. Teal eyes watch as Mephiles kneels down, untying his steel toed boots. Shoulder length hair, chopped in a layered fashion, fall forward at such an angle, gray streaks tangle with the darker treads. Black ears atop of his head rest in the relaxed position, not flared back are angled in anger. Finally Scourge answers. "I went to the market earlier and bought a few packs of Peeps."

Perplexed, the fallen deity looks over his shoulder, still untying his boots. "Pardon my asking but…what are 'Peeps'?"

Scourge blinks at the other man, for two reasons. Reason number one-Mephiles Robotnik just should not say that word. And two…well…everyone knows what Peeps are. A small bout of laughter barrels out of the mortal hedgehog's mouth. "Ya now, Marshmallow Peeps…er…sugar coated marshmallows. Candy that ya git durin' Easter in yer basket as a short stack kid…" He watches as the other male tugs the tongue of his boots and pulls out his foot.

Mephiles listens to his idiot, knowing that he has yet to tell Scourge everything. He knows the important things, like the fact that he is an experimental god, a test tube baby of sorts. Immortal. Powerful but restrained. And the fact that his family is not standard by any means. "Easter? Right…the Christian Festivity of the resurrection of Jesus Christ…"

"Eh- what? Oh, ick, no. I ain't religious or any of dat bullshit, I don't even really have an Easter outsid'a family. I just eat the candy." Scourge explains. "All I know is that on Easter people color eggs, parents tell their children some bunny guy breaks into their house and hides their eggs and gives them candy."

A soft chuckle is heard from Mephiles. Getting to his feet, the cruel natured man looks over into the kitchen to see the puddles in boxes and then the plate in a certain hedgehog's hand. "I never celebrated Easter or its commercialism. Gerald had with his children and a few of Doom's children as well" is explained.

There is a slight pause. "…ah…" Scourge had totally forgotten that Mephiles' family was screwy. From what he got out of the man, this alien hybrid guy by the name of Black Doom-Mephiles' _father_-helped in the ARK in creating better hybrids. His partner had been Professor Gerald Robotnik, who had a family of five, also Mephiles' _mother_. Scourge also knows that Doom and Gerald got married, fancy that. The ARK also had a problem with experimenting with DNA manipulation and different test tube baby types and even as far as androids and bioengineered androids. Once 'born', they would be abandoned for the real world to deal with for they had succeeded in their purpose once created by professors and scientists, Mephiles being one of them in a way. Gerald and Doom decided to adopt all these abandoned children. Which is why Scourge believe them to be nuts in the fact that because of that, Mephiles has twenty-eight siblings and only a chunk of them were related by blood. Those two men were insane. "Well…anyways, I put toothpicks inta the Marshmallow Peeps and put 'em in the mic, watched them stab one anotha." Scourge explains. "And now I'm scrapin' off the remains offa plate." Scourge finishes explaining, returning to his scouring.

Dark green eyes with black slits just stare at this man. "What?" He wanted to make sure he heard this right. Some days he just couldn't be sure with this man. "Let me get this straight, you put these treats in the microwave with toothpicks lodged into each one…to watch them slowly expand…puncture the other ones…and burn them to my plate?"

Scourge flicks his eyes upward for a moment to think things through. "Yeah. Ya got it. But I'm cleanin' it. See? See?" The man lifts the plate and spoon, showing Mephiles the long streaks of none-burned sugar showing through.

Seeing this attempt, Mephiles couldn't help but smile a little. "I see this," is spoken slowly, amusement bleeding through his tone. Walking over to his boyfriend, the experimental god can't help but feel awkward. Though he is irritated, he plans to smother that to embrace his lover for who he is. An idiot.

A grin grows on Scourge's face upon seeing the annoyance being snuffed out. "Good" is scoffed out, the plate and spoon tossed aside for the moment, gritty hands reaching forward to grasp onto the black dress shirt Mephiles has on, tugging him closer. "I hadn't expected ya home though. Not so early anyway." Scourge states, sliding his hands up and unbuttoning the top two buttons on the shirt.

Green cat-like eyes peer downward, watching the buttons as they pry apart from their designated slots. "A few had contacted me to rid of some bodies. Today was but a standard day." Mephiles answers, his 'job' being a hit man for this Chaos forsaken city of Teknia. With this horrible city, no one really cares and money makes the world go round. Though Mephiles is really in no need of money, not with his founds but he enjoys killing. "Your day?"

Content, the green haired man runs his fingers up Mephiles' collar, flipping it up. He just couldn't figure out why or how this man dresses-or speaks-so formally. "Same ol' same ol'. Bitches hunt my scrawny ass down, pay fer a quickie, then leave." Scourge answers honestly, looking at his handy work of making Mephiles look a bit more relaxed. The key word is look. This man does not relax often. The young man runs his fingers down the opening of the dark shirt, working on the third button. "But enough 'bout work…" is spoken softly, a pink tongue poking out of chapped lips, sliding across the bottom one.

A grin sneaks onto Mephiles' lips. He knew full well that Scourge, not socially acceptable, has turned into a bit of a prostitute, alternating between that and drugs. The drug dealing he is not to do unless in a pinch of money since Scourge is unaware of his boyfriends abundance of cash in the bank. The pasty skinned man leans forward, leaning closer to his lover. The man who he loves dearly despite their bizarre relationship of prostitution, drugs and murder for money and blood lust. "Hmm…have something in mind?" Mephiles exhales onto the other man's lips, teasing.

Scourge could feel that shiver run up his spine, quickly growing impatient. "Of course."

His snack could wait. The cleanup of the carnage of his loyal subjects can wait until later.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

Things are not going the best. Reason being-two men of short tempers have managed to get on one another's nerves and one of them does not have the ability to keep his mouth shut. "I don't know what the fuck yer deal is." That one being the street mess known as Scourge. "It's only drugs an' I've dealt before. Ain't no one gonna mess wit me."

A low growl of disapproval escapes the more stable of the two hybrids of the apartment. "Scourge, you can stand there and speak of it however you will not, I repeat, you will not allocate drugs again." Mephiles explains foully, judging eyes glaring at his lover.

Pacing the living room, Scourge, rolls his teal eyes with a small snort. "Look, I'm a bit tight on cash this month and a few hook-ups'll help me out." Feeling those cruel eyes on him, the green haired hedgehog faces the other man, who can be seen in the kitchen, half hidden by the counter top. "C'mon, you ain't helpin' me much anyways."

"Help?" Mephiles echoes, claws clacking across the surface of the counter. "Scourge, I have had to bail you out of jail three times this month." Anger slowly begins to work to a boil deep within the man. He knew he had a short temper as well only he had the ability to control it.

"So?"

"It is only the second week of the month."

The junkie shrugs. "It's part of the job that you said was a'ight wit ya."

"Prostitution does not bother me Hedgehog, it is the dealing of narcotics that burrows into my flesh. I told you before, you will not sell drugs." Slitted eyes watch the other man cringe a bit, faltering in this argument that he had to start himself, like usual. The man was not bothered by the fact his mortal lover was a prostitute for women. He knew Scourge had been promiscuous since his teen years and things hadn't changed much. The only difference was now he charged the women, being unable to handle a job himself. Mephiles knew this and he couldn't care less if he was sleeping around, there was a few key things that made things different with him. Scourge just fucked women. It was just sex and even then the hedgehog rarely really even got off. It was a job. However, with Mephiles, everything was different. It wasn't just sex. "Scourge, your social skills leave much to be desired. You antagonize people."

"I only eva anger yer sorry ass."

"You will get yourself killed." Mephiles continues in a stern voice.

"And things like STDs er even AIDS won't kill me?" is countered rather crudely.

The other man is not impressed. "Then get a real job."

"I can't git a real job!" By now, that temper begins to show, Scourge now curling his upper lip to bare his fangs and his fists in a tight ball. "You know this, you keep tellin' me this."

Those tapping claws have created small indents in the countertop, similar to the way a woodpecker would puncture the bark of a tree. "It is what you keep telling me and yourself. I will not allow you to sell narcotics again because when you vend, you use."

Frustrated, Scourge spins his body around, gaining momentum. In a swift and forceful motion, his fist cracks into the wall, smashing through the weak material. "Look 'ere Meph," Scourge announces, facing the man he addressed. "I din't move ta Teknia to git a real job. I came to this shit ass town to do whateva I wanted and yer bustin' that ta hell. I was sellin' before and there ain't no reason I can't sell now. I told ya I wouldn't use since it bothered ya and all. I haven't angered no one yet and…"

Mephiles is a tad confused on the pause his lover gave him. Blank expression. That familiar 'I'm in trouble' expression he gives from time to time.

"Oh hell." Quickly, the short tempered man turns to face the wall, assessing the damage. He had punched a hole in the wall, having torn out a large hunk of plaster. Teal eyes blink at this, thinking of what to do. He wasn't exactly on good terms with this landlord, not that he was ever on good terms with anyone. He already owes money to the landlord for a few other damages that he had caused outside the apartment. "Oh shit." Scourge faces Mephiles, still angry however it wasn't on the lighter skinned man any longer. Mephiles watches, amused, as Scourge returns his attention back on the hole, the gears in his empty skull turning to figure something out. "'ey, do we have a security deposit?"

Mephiles raises his eyebrow at the question. "You are kidding, right?" The slightly amused man crosses his arms, surprised by Scourge's worry, only meaning one thing. If the landlord figures out about this they will most likely be evicted. It concerned him little though.

The fuse is lit again to the short tempered man. "Fuck!" Mephiles watches, as if in slow motion, as Scourge hurls his body again, slamming his fist into the wall again. "How'm I gonna pay fer this!" Then it struck him again. "Damn it!" This time he steps away from the wall. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit." He murmurs under his breath.

It takes a bit of effort to hold in the chuckle that is trying to bubble it's way from Mephiles' throat. He knows about that security deposit. You see, Scourge is a liability when it comes to other people's things. When that man gets angry, everything around him seems to suffer. Mephiles takes a moment to recap what had been destroyed recently. The molding of the bathroom door had been removed, torn right off the wall during another one of Scourge's struggles in resisting Mephiles. Then there was the bedroom door that had been ripped right from the hinges from a fight Scourge had with himself while shitfaced. He also cannot forget the window that the green haired man busted open by losing control of himself and through their television out the window, annoyingly landing on the landlord's vehicle.

Cat-like eyes watch as Scourge's form just depletes, sinking forward a bit in what he is assuming is defeat.

The other man speaks quietly. "Hey Meph, how much does plaster cost?"

Nearly dumbstruck, the black haired man lets out a small cackle. He'll help Scourge out this once.

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

Scourge kinda liked days like this. Everything is running smoothly. No problems. No fighting. No run ins with cops. It is just your perfect day.

Actually roaming the streets during the day, Scourge takes the time to scan his surroundings. Craning his neck up to gaze at the sky, the young man inhales some fresh air, use to the pollution and its faint scent. The sun's out though occasionally peeking from behind the abundance of clouds overhead, the wind is blowing faintly creating a nice breeze and to his annoyance, squirrels leaping every which way along the sidewalk in search of food. The number of animals just bothered him. They were annoying. The hedgehog hybrid never was much of an animal kind of guy, which worked out well since animals dislike him.

Flicking his eyes forward again, the emerald haired man returns his attention to returning home early tonight. He knows that Mephiles stayed home, having only plans to go out for a walk. Scourge never understood that about that man. Mephiles was always doing such healthy things. Eating right, exercising, sleeping regular hours-it just perplexed Scourge. That man had to be the only one in Teknia who does such things, and he was so young too…not that that really mattered to the immortal man but still. If he wasn't going to die why bother. Hell, Scourge would be all over the map if he were immortal.

Adjusting his sunglasses, the hedgehog shakes the thought out of his head. Not too long ago Scourge had come to the realization that Mephiles is immortal and that he was mortal and with that, one day he would die, leaving Mephiles to walk Mobius for the rest of time. And it actually got to him. Sure, things were going well for the fallen god now but…what about fifty years from now? Or a century from now? Scourge honestly wondered how Mephiles would handle spending time with the one he loved only to be abandoned by right of nature. To live on for the remainder of time. Would Mephiles cry? Would he lose it? Would he move on, find someone else?

Would he one day forget Scourge?

The man stops dead in his tracks, staring intently at the cracked sidewalk. The dull color of his scuffed boots catching his attention. He knew Mephiles wouldn't forget him but…Scourge can't remember things from ten years ago. With time passing by, he couldn't expect the man to remember things centuries for now. He had never really put thought into what would happen. And now that he has, it scars him. Scourge was honestly scared of what will become of the man he is seeing once he passes on. Dark greenish blue eyes wander upward, scanning the fence he had stopped near. He knew he wouldn't dwell too much on this thought. It wasn't his style and he also wanted to make the most of the time they had now together. And it was awkward for Scourge to admit. He cared. He cared for only one person on this planet and that person was a man.

Colors greet Scourge's wandering eyes.

Scrunching his face a bit, the hedgehog snaps back into reality. "Hm?" Looking over, he examines the front yard he stopped in front of. Tall, trimmed leaves, rose bushes and numerous plants and flowers that litter the walkway and house. The colors were of whites, yellows and reds. A few dashes of purples and pinks along the way as well. In his opinion, this person spent too much time on their yard. "Well damn…" Scourge speaks softly to himself, pulling his hands from the pockets of his leather jacket. Then he gets a rather wicked idea. "Well…why not?" Flipping his collar up a bit after cracking his neck, Scourge grins devilishly. "I rather enjoy ruinin' someone's day." The man chuckles to himself, placing his hand on the chainlike fence and propping himself over the bush and into the yard. Shamelessly striding across the lawn, the young male hedgehog pulls out his switchblade, taking a moment to glance at the shine of the blade.

Within moments he was at work.

Carelessly, Scourge cuts flowers from their stem, keeping a sloppy pile in his free hand, starting with the roses as to be careful of the thorns. He focuses on only getting flowers of red and yellow, not liking the other colors that he is surrounded by. A few minutes of handy work, he hears the squeak of a door opening followed by shouting.

"What the hell are you doin' on my property!"

Pointed green eyes swerve quickly to a woman's voice, his head following suit barely a second later. His eyes scan her quickly. The woman is of stocky build with short hair and wearing casual jeans and a tank top. She also wears a very pissed off expression. Getting to his feet while flipping his blade back into the handle Scourge takes a step back. This woman was also a hybrid, and a badger at that. Badgers are known to be cranky creatures with very violent tempers. Before the woman can say another word, Scourge takes off, leaping over the fence again. He easily picked up on cussing from the hybrid behind him, leaving Scourge to do nothing but cackle out loud as he sprints out of sight.

"Geeze…" Scourge huffs, greatly amused as he slows to a walk. Adjusting his sunglasses, the hedgehog holds out his hand to look at the flowers he basically just stole. For some unknown reason, he lets himself move the flowers to better organize them. Soon enough, he had a nice bouquet of flowers in his grasp, something that he will deny he was actually proud of creating. Pulling open the doors to the apartment complex he lives in, the man heads his way to the stairs. "Kay…aw shit, now what the hell am I gonna do wit these?" Scourge questions himself now, walking up the stairs to his floor. He has a feeling on what he was going to do with them, but he doesn't want to do it. He really does not want to do it.

Soon enough the man finds himself in his apartment, kicking off his shoes as he gets comfy. "Right…a vase…we have one right?" Heading into the kitchen quickly, Scourge pulls open a cabinet door. Once again, murmuring to himself, a habit he has yet to break after being along for so long.

"What are you doing with those flowers?"

"Ah-" Startled, Scourge whips around, bonking his face against the cupboard door he just opened. "Damnit-" he mutters, looking at the other man that just kind of snuck up on him, like always. "Er-Mephiles," is started with Scourge fixing his crooked red sunglasses. "Oh-these. Well you see…er…I just got 'em and…"

Amusement sinks into the other man's face. He almost couldn't wait to hear this one. "You hate flowers. Why would you bother to get them?"

The mortal's eyes could pick up on the sheer amusement in the other's peculiar eyes. Caught in an awkward place, Scourge can feel his face heat up. "well…er…" A lot of things courses it's way through Scourge's train of thought and he doesn't quite like most of them. "I might have…gotten them…for…well not for I wouldn't git you flowers or anythin'…well I might but-no…no I wouldn't cuz that's kinda stupid…well…I might've…er…"

A soft chuckle manages to muster up more heat in the young man's face.

"You know what, fuck you Meph. Fuck. You." Scourge states firmly, grasping hold of the bundle of stems in his hand. It's about this time that ever abundance of immaturity sinks in. "I hate you!"

The next course of action was surprising if a bit startling for the immortal being of darkness. Instinctively Mephiles shields himself from a poorly put together bouquet. Laughter bubbles from his throat as his lover beats him senselessly with the flowers he was sure to be stolen in some fashion, greatly amused by the frustration by such an simple act of offering flowers to someone you care about.

Within a few moments, the flowers were tossed at the man and the one in the leather jacket flees the apartment, swiping his boots on the way out with every intention to put them on in the hallway. Laughter fills the apartment as Mephiles goes over what exactly had just happened. Greenish-yellow eyes scan the mess of petals and leaves along the countertop and floor that Scourge left behind. With a bit of a chuckle, the male opens a cupboard, knowing there are no vases, and pulls out an empty wine bottle that Scourge had wanted to keep because it was a pretty color. Mephiles had no clue as to why he had kept it, the other man had been high when he said that but he kept it anyway. Dragging a claw along the neck, the fallen god watches at the glass scrapes apart, leaving the bottle wider. Tossing the unneeded half in the recyclables, the hedgehog puts some water in the bottle and picks up whatever is left of the shattered bouquet.

The man smiles softly, still amused by the man he calls a lover. Mephiles speaks slowly to himself, placing the flowers in the dark blue wine bottle. "Some days that idiot can be stopped by such foolish things…"

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Scourge was bored. How bored? Well…

"What on Earth are you watching?"

Green ears flick slightly as the question sifts through his thoughts. "What's it look like?" is the response as teal eyes watch the small television in front of him, too quiet for any one to really pick up on it.

Mephiles walks over to the couch, cruel eyes peering over the screen for a moment before resting on the couch. "It…looks like curling." The man nearly questions, giving his lover a rather odd look, as to be expected.

"Is that what it's called?" Scourge asks a question of his own. "There's nothin' on tv so I put this on by random." Quickly cracking his neck, the green haired man pulls out a red packet, plucking out a cigarette. "I ain't got a frickin' clue what the fuck they're doin' and the remote is over there by the chair."

Glancing over to the chair, Mephiles sees said remote, only to turn back to Scourge. "Do not tell my you would rather watch a sport of pushing a large stone across ice than get up and move a few feet to get the tv remote." He ignores the scent of the Red Lucky cigarette Scourge lit up, something the man only does in a good mood. Apparently, he was in one despite being bored out of his skull.

The man is met with a slight pause. "A'ight…I won't tell ya."

Not impressed, Mephiles leaves it, turning to the television and watching the sport, curious as to how long it will be before his lover of little patience loses his mind and gets pissed. Several minutes pass, and the dark being finds that he is quite impressed actually. Then a chuckle catches his attention.

"Wanna know what'd be funny as frickin' hell?"

Mephiles had a feeling he did not want to know, but he let it. "Hm?" How bad can an idea be when thought up while watching curling be anyway?

"They should have battle curlin'."

The fallen god blinks for a moment. "Pardon me?" Lost eyes glide over to the gritty hedgehog, cigarette pressed to his lips.

"Battle curlin'." The man repeats through exhaling. "Ya know…well, actually I don't know. But maybe they could play it like soccer." Scourge speaks, ignoring the look he is granted from the other. "Yeah yeah, like soccer." Nearly excited, Scourge picks his feet up off the coffee table and sets them in front of him on the floor, leaning forward a bit. "With goalies and teams and everythin'."

"Scourge, you realize that the curling stones have enough power to crush bones, right?" Mephiles had immediately put math and science into such a ludicrous idea. "No one would market it nor would anyone play it."

"Fuck-who cares, just listen ta me." The green haired man just about leaps up, facing his lover. "Think of it then. You, me, watchin' a bunch of idiots playin' battle curlin'. Watchin' bones git crushed and smashed, people screamin' in pain. Fuck, blood frickin' everywhere. It'd just be the shit to watch."

With a rather empty expression, Mephiles ponders it over. The man cant help but let out a chuckle. "You have me there Scourge" is said through a soft laugh, green-yellow eyes picking up on a genuine smile from the other. A smile put there at the image of broken bones and bloodied ice. "You have me there."

Mephiles sure knows how to pick them.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

It rarely ever really snowed in Teknia. Sure, it had chilly winters but it never got cold enough to snow. Sleet maybe but not snow.

Mephiles and Scourge, after a small argument about groceries, decided to go to the grocery store together and split the shopping. They would both share each other's tastes. It was decided.

The pale skinned likes walks, the fair skinned one doesn't mind them on warm days. One in a leather coat decorated with flames and spikes, the other in a leather trench coat littered with blood stains though one could hardly see it unless they checked for them. The two lovers detour their walk to the grocery store through the park.

"So if I, like, actually git chips and-I donno-hotdogs, you'd actually eat em?" One asks, adjusting his blue sunglasses. He was actually looking forward to picking his favorite foods…and also wondering what foods he could actually get the more dignified man to eat.

"Is that not what we agreed on?" Mephiles inquires, keeping his eyes ahead, ignoring the looks the two men occasionally get from strangers, most of them children with their mothers. "All you do is bitch about the foods I buy and I will most likely not eat what you get…so in theory if we switch days and each meal, there will be an even enough ground for fewer arguments."

"I'll probably bitch anyway, ya know that, right?"

"Yes. However, now it will be every other day." The gray streaked man answers truthfully, as always.

"Oh ha ha." Scourge mocks, looking around, amused by the looks his boyfriend had been ignoring due to disinterest. The man just didn't understand the other hybrid. He bought healthy foods. Foods that one would actually cook instead of shove in the microwave, even breakfast foods. Scourge just didn't understand it. Why cook when you can just buy instant food? Leaving it, the street punk continues his walk through the park, looking around. Aside from his breath, he spotted many things. Dying grass, bare trees, children running about playing with each other. The dying things he liked, the children irritated him.

Then he noticed something odd.

"Mephiles?" Stopping, Scourge looks to his left and right quickly, not seeing a trace of his lover. Turning around, teal eyes pick up on his dark lover a few paces back, looking to the sky. "'ey, Meph?" Scourge speaks curiously, walking over. "What's up?" A bit confused, the mortal looks up to the sky in the same direction as slitted eyes. Peering up, all he could see were a few dusty gray clouds, a few stray birds and the little puffs known as snow. Nothing to make the deity next to him look up. Well there was the ARK but you can't see that. "Whatcha lookin' at there Mephiles?"

Black ears twitch rather adorably. "What is that?" is spoken softly, just enough for Scourge to hear, if barely.

"What's what?" Scourge asks, looking at Mephiles then to the sky again, clearly confused. He watches as his boyfriend extends his right hand, catching a few of the white puffs on his palm.

Catlike eyes gaze downward, watching as snowflakes melt upon contact, turning into little water droplets. "Frozen water?" It takes a moment for it to click. "Is this snow?"

Scourge just stares at this man.

More snow falls, the darker haired man dropping his hand and looking around, examining his surroundings as white puffs slowly cascades from the sky. A look of what Scourge could only peg as astonishment has firmly lodged itself on Mephiles' serious face. It was almost as if…

"You've…never seen snow before?"

The crueler of the two looks over to him. "No. I grew up on the ARK…there is no weather up in space. I've been to Earth twice…before I moved in with you…" Mephiles offers slowly, looking back to the sky. "I have heard of snow…however…"

A goofy smiles finds Scourge's lips. "I get it." Scooping his lover's arm, the hedgehog hybrid tugs the other man to a bench. "Well, let's stay for a while." The other man is tugged to the bench, slightly baffled with Scourge's actions. "Besides," Scourge plops down on the oak bench, bringing the other with him. "The grocery store ain't goin' no where and the snow 'round here don't eva stay fer too long. Enjoy yerself." Lacing his fingers through Mephiles, Scourge smiles, looking up to the sky.

Feeling a warmth within him, despite the chilly air, Mephiles smiles as well. Holding Scourges' hand and gazing up at the gray sky as they collect the snow on their shoulder and hair.

It wasn't everyday Mephiles experienced something so innocent as seeing his first snowfall.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take _

_Every feeling that I get _

_But I haven't missed you yet_

Scourge flails. "Lemme go!" He's free again, but not for long.

Mephiles loses his hold, now holding a leather jacket which Scourge forsaken in a desperate attempt to get away. "Stop fighting me Scourge, you know this is pointless."

This scene pays once again.

"But I don't wanna!" Cornered. He's desperate now, eyes scramble for an escape route.

After seven minutes of fighting and arguing(logic vs. volume), Mephiles has the other cornered. "Scourge-"

You see, these two lovers couldn't be more opposite. Mephiles is a bit of a perfectionist. Neat, careful, well read, responsible and clean. Scourge, on the other hand, is the opposite. Sloppy, rough, crude, reckless, dropped out of high school, and anything but clean. This scene is an example of their natures colliding terribly…again.

"No! You can't make me!" Scourge takes a dive.

The pale skinned man's stolen genetic reflexes kick in. "Like hell I can't-" Angry, the fallen god actually hoists the scrawny man in their living room over his shoulder.

"I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" Scourge screams, kicking and screaming as Mephiles heads down the hall. "You can't make me!" Is shouted again.

With a roll of his eyes, Mephiles disagrees with the many demands spewing from his idiot. "Guess again." Mephiles mutters lowly, entering their bathroom.

With a scream of what could only be described as desperation, Scourge latches onto the door frame, clinging.

"Scourge-your hair is disgusting and you reek of sweat and sex, you need a bath." Immaturely, Mephiles grabs hold of his lover's hips and yanks. "Now release the molding of our door and get in that tub." The man growls, ears flared back in anger in frustration. They do this once a month and it never seems to get any easier.

After the ridiculous fight, Mephiles eventually wins, tearing Scourge from the door, who brings the door molding with him. Before the other man can scramble, Mephiles grabs hold of unctuous green hair, yanking roughly, kicking the door shut. Both men pant faintly from all the screaming and physical scrambling. The pattern continues.

After yanking away the molding and tearing off Scourge's clothes, of whom fought every step of the way, Mephiles finally manages to toss the other man into the tub. Literally. Almost fifteen minutes of yelling, fighting, stripping and a big splash later, Scourge Fleetway is _finally _in the tub.

"There." Mephiles exasperates, front half soaked with lukewarm water. "Why can't you just bathe yourself?" The man asks, offering the naked man soap. "Just why?"

"Hmph." With a cocky expression, Scourge grasps onto the bottle. "I hate water. I just hate it. Bathin' is a total waste of my time. Yers too." The man washes himself. "Besides, just because I gotta do somethin' don't mean I gotta do it wit dignity."

With an irritated groan, Mephiles strongly believes that Scourge lives by that.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Two bodies entangle themselves between sheets. Two people different as can be share a bed with one another in an intimate manner. Mephiles in the relationship in an monogamous fashion, having chosen the other as his only mate. Scourge in a more open type of relationship where he has sex with women for money, however, he has chosen the other male as his mate. Not someone he has sex with but rather makes love with and has no want or desire for even sleeping with another man.

Tonight was no different. Scourge arching his body into Mephiles' pale body, the man sliding into his depths with perfect precision to make the prostitute cry out in pure ecstasy. Bodies burning with lust, the start of that flame being love. Soft moans escape parted lips, which brush against one another. Both lids closed, one of flesh tone and other of gray, his birthmark which claim his body. Unkempt claws slice through a pale backside, only adding to the pleasure.

Within time both parties reach their climax, one spilling their seed between their bodies, the other deep in the depth of his lover.

Scourge cries out in pleasure as he is filled, arching and nearly gasping for breath as it is torn from his lungs in the haste of bliss. Moments later, the room is full of faint panting as Mephiles and Scourge come down from their sexual high. Lazily, the dark haired man slips out of his lover with a wet sound and rests next to Scourge, panting a bit harder. Rougher.

The more experienced mortal catches his breath first, looking over to see if Mephiles was alright. "'ey Meph?" Worried, Scourge sits up, concerned about his lover. "You a'ight?" Teal eyes watch as the other man haunches over, placing his hand over his throat, sliding it down to his chest. Confusion fills his expression as he sees his boyfriend act differently for the first time, leaning over to pull open his nightstand drawer. The mortal watches as Mephiles pulls out a small container and bring it to his lips.

An inhaler?

It clicked as he watched Mephiles push down the button, inhaling deeply with a bit of a wheeze.

"You have asthma?" Scourge almost couldn't believe it. He heard of the nasty things his lover had done before he had 'died'. He saw him murder so callously, so mercilessly. He's seen Mephiles do a lot of cruel and inhuman things-including consuming human flesh, hybrid flesh too.

Once calmed, the medicine is put back in the night stand drawer, which is closed. "I am an incomplete experiment of whom is a half of what split apart from the original specimen of Solaris."

"…so…you have asthma?" Scourge asks again, slowly. Kind of still taking this in. Mephiles nods, as though a bit…ashamed? After a second of thinking, Scourge figures the thinking can wait until another day. "A'ight then." He states, laying down, bringing his lover with. "Then I'll be careful wit you from now on." Scourge coos, wrapping his arms around the other man.

That wasn't entirely what Mephiles wanted to hear.

"If I remember." Scourge adds, closing his eyes.

Mephiles smiles. That was much better.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

This wasn't new. He had been getting into trouble since he was a teenager. Back then he stole and got into fights. When he was in middle school he was caught stealing often, along with fighting and bullying. In high school the same things only with sex on school grounds and doing drugs. Once he dropped out he didn't function well, stooping to prostitution and dealing drugs. Once Mephiles came along the drugs stopped however the prostitution hadn't.

Scourge was a no good bastard who leaves much to be desired.

This just was not new. In a rather pissy mood, Scourge rides in the back of a police car, having been picked up for prostitution and loitering. He wasn't sure what he was going to tell his lover but that wasn't his problem right now. Sure-he got another fine. He could deal with that. There was just a little something he hadn't expected.

Hauled into a jail cell, Scourge bickers and bitches the entire way. He's been bitching since he had been cuffed actually. And boy did that get on the policemen's nerves. So they decided to get a little even, knowing he had a lover back in his apartment, knowing they won't get in any trouble for it, and knowing what day it was.

Scourge realized his mistake when he had the bars slammed in his face. "hey, hey, hey-wait a moment, ya tellin' me I'm gonna stay in 'ere all frickin' night?" is screamed through the jail cell bars, anger and fangs bared.

The hybrid bear snorts as a retort, glaring over his shoulder as he did some quick paperwork. "We'll accept your bail tomorrow, I'm sure that prick of yours will bail you out like he always does." The gruff voice replies, having endured a lot of abuse while wrestling the scrawny rat to the ground, cuffing him and taking all the verbal abuse as well. Needless to say the cop was pissed and in Teknia, laws curved. A lot.

"Well at least let me have my damn phone call."

Rolling his eyes, the bear offers the cordless phone to the hedgehog. "Make it quick."

Swiping the phone through the bars, Scourge calls home. He ignores the impatient bear and waits, holding the phone lazily to his head as he tilted his ear downward. Four rings then he heard a familiar voice, which at the moment, sounded like music to the green haired man's ears.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Meph, it's me."

"I do not recognize this number. Where are you? You said you were on your way home."

A small laugh is heard from Scourge. "Yeah, I was. Got picked up by the pig fuckers." That earned a haughty snort from the bear.

There was no hesitation over the phone. "What did you do now?"

"I wasn't doin' nothin'."

"If you indeed had done nothing you would be here with me. What is your bail."

"That's the thing. The fuckers want me over night. I ain't askin' fer bail…"

There is an irritated sigh over the phone. "Then why are you calling me?"

Scourge quiets a bit. "Well…I git one phone call-"

"Which is almost up. Hurry it up Fleetway." The bear interrupts.

"I'm usin' it to say I'm sorry. We can celebrate Valentine's Day when I git out…a'ight?" He is met with silence. "I callin' to say happy Valentine's Day…even though I ruined it on ya." With a slump, Scourge's back hits the cell wall.

Scourge knows that he put Mephiles in an awkward spot. "Thank you…happy Valentine's to you as well."

"See ya when I git out."

"Farwell then."

Pressing the button, the temperamental man offers the phone through the bars. "All good."

With a grumble, the cop takes the phone and walks away, muttering about a headache, making the youth smirk with a cruel glee.

_Only when I stop to think_

_About you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think_

_About me, do you know?_

Neither man was much of a morning person, one just adapted significantly better then the other.

Every morning, Mephiles would wake up at the snap of six in the morning. His morning routine consisted of a hot shower, clean clothes, fresh coffee, the newspaper and sifting through mail. Scourge's morning routine consisted of sleeping until he got sick of doing nothing, getting up and slapping on dirty clothes that litter his half of the bedroom and then rummaging for something to eat while bickering about how mornings suck.

This morning was no different, but yet, something came to Scourge's attention.

"Damn it, there's nothing to eat." Again with the bellyaching.

While filling out some forms, Mephiles doesn't even bother to look up at his idiot. "You can make eggs, french toast, waffles, an omelets-"

"Name something I can actually make Meph." Scourge cuts in, well aware that he is not the best cook.

"Very well then," Mephiles continues. "There's toast."

"Oh ha ha." Scourge mutters, grabbing the juice jug from the fridge and opens it.

"Get a glass." Mephiles states, just as the lip of the jug is pressed to his lover's lips.

"Oh, come on! We make out for Chaos' sake." The man whines.

"I also brush my teeth on a regular basis" is added in a nonchalant tone, coffee mug picked up as Mephiles drinks his only reason for even functioning in the morning.

With nothing to say, Scourge grabs a glass and fills it up. "Yer a complete neat freak." The street kid mutters to himself, putting the jug back. "I can't see how. You kill for a livin' and git all bloody and shit."

"Bloodlust can explain what you just mentioned."

"You've also downed my jizz and stick yer tongue where it don't belong. Got a reason fer that?" Scourge asks, sitting by Mephiles at the kitchen table.

"I never once said I dislike getting dirty Scourge."

"But-"

"Just because I like getting dirty does not mean I like to stay that way." Mephiles explains, signing his name at the bottom of this paper. "Besides, I love hearing you call out my name in a moment of pure ecstasy." The being of darkness adds, watching as an awkward blush creeps onto usually confident features.

"…yeah…" Leaning over, Scourge scans papers. Something about the ARK and some DNA project that Scourge knew he'd never understand no matter how many times his lover would explain it to him. Mephiles' elegant hand writing catches his attention. "What does that say?"

"?" Looking down, Mephiles is a bit confused. "What? My signature?"

"Yeah-it sure as hell ain't Mephiles. What the hell is your name if that ain't it? I sure as hell can't read this shit." Scourge slides the documents over closer to him, trying to figure it out.

"Mephistopheles Callous Robotnik."

A dumbstruck expression glooms over Scourge as he glances up to his lover. "Mephi-what-eles?"

A low chuckle escapes the experiment. "Mephistopheles."

"…yeeeeaaaaaah…I'll stick to Mephiles." Scourge states, sliding his papers over.

"I presumed as much."

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

Scourge never thought this could happen to him. Falling in love. And falling in love with a man at that. He just never thought it possible. He loved sex. So much he made a living off of it in this poor town. Then one day his life changed. One night on his way home he saw a man of dark violet blood on the side of the street. For some odd reason, Scourge brought that man home. That man was Mephiles, who slowly but surely flipped his life upside down.

And now, well now the two are lovers. Though neither are really sure about where they stand. They go out, they live together…however one is mortal and they other is immortal. And more importantly, both are thought to be unable to posses feelings of affection, romance or even the purest of them all-love.

Content and happy in the after glow of what Scourge has figured out could only come from making love and not fucking around. He rests next to Mephiles, both bare beneath the silk sheets that Mephiles had to have though Scourge didn't mind now. With his head resting on the demigod's chest, Scourge lets his mind wander a bit, a hand trails through his greasy hair. He grew curious.

"'ey Mephiles?"

"Hmm?"

The mortal couldn't believe he was gonna ask this. "Was there someone before me?"

The toying of his hair stopped, and Scourge could have sworn that the man's heart skipped a beat. For once, he waited patiently, wondering if he had asked something he shouldn't have.

"Have you?" Scourge can honestly say that he had never known Mephiles to tiptoe like that.

"Yeah…you've met her too."

"Who?"

"Fiona" Scourge answers. "But we neva had the best relationship."

"Elaborate."

"Well…" The man taps his claws lightly on Mephiles' chest. "Well…ya know that I git angry all the time…"

A curt nod is expressed through Mephiles as Scourge explains well known knowledge.

"It ain't like I'm proud of it." Scourge explains slowly. "We use to date back in high school only neither one'a us were very faithful…" The mortal dwells on his past for a bit. "I use to be high all the time…she did a lot'a shit that pissed me the fuck off…so I'd hit her. I'd feel bad about it later…"

Not that Mephiles cared but he had expected as much from the short tempered man.

"We fought a lot but we still called each other boyfriend/girlfriend. We'd cheat on one anotha and bitch the other out when caught…then leave it. Then she actually stabbed me in the back one heated fight that involved coke."

A soft chuckle escapes the pale man. "I've seen your scar." Needless to say, he was a bit amused.

"Anyways…Fiona was the only girl I eva went back ta…the only one that really mattered to me." Scourge explains, feeling a bit guilty about how he treats one of his few friends. Silence surrounds the room, an awkwardness creeps into the air before one speaks again.

"There was this girl up in the ARK I was stationed with...Tiffany." Mephiles starts, nearly startling his lover. "This human girl of about ten when I met her. I was by no mean nice to her."

The green haired man listens, surprised that the other was sharing something about his previous life. He rarely did such a thing. "What'd you do to her?"

"I regret my actions however at the time I hadn't cared in the slightest. I use to harass her to no end and put her down whenever I could. She was only a child…it never bothered my in the slightest and I doubt that fact ever could effect me even now. I would switch her medication, push her past her physical endurance level, and even make her cry each chance that was granted to me. I knew she was an experiment for her illness…for a cure."

Teal eyes flick upward for a second, ears following with. "…? She was dyin'?"

"Yes. She was born with it."

"Well what was she dyin' of?"

"…an immune system disease she received through breast milk from her mother."

It took a moment for that to register for Scourge. "This girl had AIDS?"

"Correct." A sort of pain seems to could over catlike eyes. "I had nearly killed her…when she was about fifteen the two of us were put in the same lunch sector and before I could even say a word her eyes filled with tears and she called me a brute."

Scourge couldn't help but think of much better things to call the man. A lot of things because not even Scourge would've done those things to a ten year old, especially because he knew Mephiles looked like he does now back then for he doesn't age.

The cruel creature continues speaking. "For…the first time I felt guilty…I stopped my torture for some reason I still cannot figure out…and within the year I had…I had fallen for her…we started dating despite her illness. Like my brother Shadow, no illness can effect me, my body immediately fighting off any foreign material."

"…huh…" Scourge knew that his lover's body fought off things like that but he hadn't known that nothing could effect him.

"I realized I wanted her to be with me so I proposed to her…she was nineteen by that time and she had answered yes." Scourge could hear the smile behind Mephiles' words. Behind the pain that also bled through.

"…so…what happened?" Needless to say, Scourge was hooked.

Another pause surfaces before another word is said. "…I was in G.U.N. court when it happened."

From that statement Scourge figured it out. "When she died?"

"She collapsed and was rushed to the medical wing…that was the text I received from Maria had said. Without thinking I ran out of the court room with officers right behind me." The man explains, the feeling almost fresh it seems. "I ran into the medical room to see her on the hospital emergency room bed…her heart was failing due to a AIDS related problem that targeted her heart."

Startled by the shaky voice, Scourge sits up a bit, enough to see Mephiles' expression. The man has tears swelling in his green-yellow eyes. Real tears. Those eyes hardly even noticed Scourge's movement, the gaze off into space beyond the ceiling.

"It was…it was the first time she ever saw me cry…the first time she saw fear in my eyes…she held me and all I could do was cry and hold her in return as she was dying, numb to the pain she was in." The man desperately tries to keep those tears to himself, showing glassy eyes and eyelashes that sticks in messy clumps. "She handed my her engagement ring back with shaky hands…told me she would be sad if…if she were to be the only to love me." Pain bleeds through the man's crackling voice. "Tiffany told me to love again…I could only nod and say I would try…she wished me luck…and whispered loving words to me with her dying breath…and closed her eyes."

Scourge watches, almost horrified as the strong willed man before him breaks, tears streaming down his cheeks. Hesitantly, the man raises his hands and gently cups the face of the crying man.

"It was like she fell asleep." Mephiles adds softly in a scarce whisper. "She passed away in my arms…and I cried…I can't recall how I even got in that padded room…I…"

Not good with these kind of things, Scourge can only mutter a 'I'm sorry' under his breath, not liking seeing Mephiles like this. The biggest prick he ever knew, the strongest person he's ever known…like this. Just broken…shattered. He wonders if maybe he was never whole when he even met the man in the streets. "I'm so sorry."

"I let myself shatter." The man continues, full aware that if he stops he'll lock up, never to share this again anytime soon. "I tried to kill myself…I destroyed as much as I could on bored the ARK…kill anyone I could, anyone within reach…I was heavily sedated and shoved in a padded room…nothing worked to ease my pain…nothing…I couldn't cry at her funeral because…"The tears haven't stopped yet. "Because I had let so many tears fall every moment before the event…it hadn't even felt real…everything felt so…unreal…I lost touch with reality before and after…I…I…"

Scourge felt guilty. He knew that Mephiles might go through this again but this time over him. And the fact the mortal was a prostitute didn't help. He was at a much higher risk at contracting the same virus that had killed Mephiles' first lover. It all makes sense now why Mephiles would always put up a fight with his prostitution. When Scourge gave him the choice of quitting being a hooker or a dealer, he choose dealer because it was much more dangerous-especially with Scourge's nasty temper. Scourge felt extremely guilty. His ears lower, flat against his head. "I'm…I'm so sorry…"

It was that that seemed to snap the other man into reality, a smile forming on his face. "Do not be Scourge." Mephiles' arms snake around the other man, pulling him close and holding him tightly. "I have you now."

A nervous smile forms on Scourge, snuggling up to the man. A warm feeling sprouting from his chest, nearly setting ablaze and warming him greatly. He felt uncomfortable…yet…at the same time…happy.

However it also scared him.

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

"Listen, I already told ya that I ain't dealin' again so just back the fuck off already." Scourge shouts angrily across their apartment living room.

"You imbecile, you are already dealing. Do you honestly think I would not notice?" is growled dangerously low. Tension is high as the two males argue over old news. Well, more news that keeps rearing back up.

"What are you doin'? Spyin' on me?" Rather stupidly, Scourge walks over and gives Mephiles a rather hard shove. "What the fuck is yer problem? So what if I'm dealin' again? It brings in extra cash."

Already in a foul mood, and the shove had not helped, Mephiles actually bares his fangs. "I told you my reasons and you said you would not deal any more."

"I lied." The green haired man replies with a shrug. "Git over it. I lie. Everyone lies." Scourge tries to leave in a huff, however, the man he lives with sure as hell would not allow it. With a hard yank to green hair, the hedgehog finds himself tossed to the wall.

"I do not lie. And I will not be lied to. You will stop dealing drugs." The man snaps, eyes glowing faintly as his anger gets the better of him. "I will hold you to your word and even if I have to become your shadow, you will not, I repeat, will not deal more narcotics."

Not at all intimidated by this man any longer, Scourge bares his own fangs. "What the fuck is yer problem? It's my fuckin' life. Just cuz I let you fuck me don't mean fuckin' shit."

It's at that moment Mephiles the Dark snaps. "Have you not figured it out or are you seriously that mentally challenged?" Stomping forward, the pissed off creature grabs the other man by the shoulders, claws piercing leather material as he slams the body in his hold to the wall. "Are you that fucking stupid that you cannot figure it out?" Is shouted right to his face.

Now Scourge was scared. "I ain't stupid-"

"I love you Scourge." Mephiles just about shout out.

And just like that all the anger vanishes, leaving the two of the in shock.

"…w-what?" Scourge manages to ghost out.

A soft expression manages to overcome the bioengineered man. "I do not want you to deal because you have a temper and one hell of an ability to let your mouth run. You could easily get yourself killed…" Mephiles drags his claws hastily through grungy green hair, resting his forehead upon Scourge's. "I need you."

Scourge is terrified. "Mephiles…don't…just don't…"

"I do not want to lose you sooner than I have to…and…Scourge just don't make me…"

"Mephiles, don't do this." Shakily, Scourge's hands lace their way through the pair in his hair. "Just don't do this…"

The immortal man just cannot handle the thought of an outside source stealing another love so soon. Not again. "Scourge-"

Scourge's voice is shaky now as he begins to understand his feelings of warmth. The one that flickers in his chest every now and then. "Mephiles don't…Don't ya dare say ya fuckin' love me…unless…unless you fuckin' mean it…cuz I might…I might do somethin' seriously fuckin' stupid like believe you."

"I love you." Is said without hesitation. "I need you."

"Damn it." Scourge cries out, scared yet to these weird feelings. "I love you too."

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

This is bad. This is very bad. This is the worst thing that Scourge could ever think could happen. He was just going to sell the rest of the drugs he had on him. It was that simple. So simple. Well Mephiles was right-as usual. Scourge shot off his mouth. A few comments better kept to himself and a bit of a fight later, things went from bad to worse. The fight was normal at first. Him against two guys, one human and the other a cat hybrid. It was real easy. Knock out the human then take out the cat. They all had a weapon drawn. The human had a crowbar, the cat a switchblade and Scourge had a switchblade.

Well he managed to take care of the human and a few gashes later the cat was on the ground, unable to move quickly and was scrambling to get away. Then he heard a click. Scourge turned around in time to see the metallic barrel of a gun. The human had a gun.

Now…now Scourge is in pain and on the ground. His vision blurry and his senses going numb. He couldn't feel much other then the throbbing in his chest. He comprehends enough to register that he was shot in the chest. Now a slumped mass on concrete, Scourge watches as time seems to slow in both sight and sound. Color seems to fade in his vision, the puddle of blood he sees before him getting bigger, an angry red. Red as ever. He sees a woman but he can't be too sure.

He was dying and all he could think about was how would Mephiles react? How would he take it?

Then he sees nothing. Absolutely nothing. Blackness and nothing. No sound, no feeling, now warmth nothing. All he could do was think. Scourge was scared but he wasn't scared of dying. He could handle dying. He knew life was short…but Mephiles.

He still had Mephiles to care for. To love. Scourge had a man to keep sane, to keep happy. Thinking to himself in this dark abyss, all Scourge wanted to do was see Mephiles. To watch over him. It was all that matters now. He didn't think it would happen so soon. Dying. And now, because the mortal had to be so stupid…Mephiles would hear what happened. Hear that Scourge had dealt narcotics once again and got himself killed. Or worse, never hear about it and be left to wonder where his lover is. Left to wait for him to return only to never hear for him again. Just thinking about it, all Scourge wanted to do was scream at himself. Shout at himself. He screwed up. He really screwed up and…and…

Sobbing?

Scourge pauses in his thinking to hear sobbing. It sounded like…

Then just like that, a feeling of utter pain fills the hedgehog, mostly in his chest. With lids heavier then hell, Scourge manages to pry his eyelids with what seemed like all the strength he had only to be greeted by blinding shades of white. A clean and sterile scent floods him immediately as well, bringing discomfort and unease. Lulling a bit, Scourge squints to look around. He still heard sobbing. That's strange…

Sight no longer too much of an issue, Scourge scans the room, realizing he is in the hospital. Then he sees something far more important. The source of the crying. Scourge picks up on messy, dirty hair on his white hospital bed. Bed sheets scrunched up in pale hands, a familiar gray streak down each middle finger. Familiar dark dress shirt and familiar trench coat littered with bloodstains. Scourge's eyes widen as he realizes that Mephiles is the source of the crying. It took Scourge a few times to speak, opening his mouth only nothing coming out.

So he tried a different approach. With a lot of force, the man groggily slides his hand over and trails his finger along the other man's knuckles.

Jolting his head up, Mephiles displays a startled expression. Teal eyes pick up on bloodshot eyes, puffy skin. The shine to dark hair tells Scourge that the man hasn't bathed in a while. "Scourge-"

Finally the man can speak. "H-hey." He manages to weakly sputter out. "What happened?" Scourge couldn't remember much. Then it kind of just hit him in a rather rude flash.

A faint sniffle is heard from the man. "I got a call from the police about you. You had been shot in the chest…legally dead for a short time but they got your heart going again." Mephiles explains quickly, trying to regain his composure. "I've been here since."

Still groggy, Scourge looks around. "How long have I been here?"

"Four months Scourge."

The young man looks at Mephiles. The mess he became. He didn't even want to think of how long he could have stayed. Would have stayed. He didn't want to know how he felt, what he thought of, how often he cried. He just didn't. "I'm…I'm really sorry Meph."

A small chuckle escapes the other creature. "Don't be sorry. You are alive and awake now. Just do not worry about it."

With a small nod, Scourge again gathers all of his strength to scoot over on the bed and pat on the empty spot. Without hesitation, Mephiles gets to his feet, sheds his coat and crawls into bed next to his lover. Within moments, Scourge was where he has learned he belonged, wrapped in Mephiles' arms, resting his head on the other man's chest. He can't believe he almost died. He almost died and nearly destroyed the man he loves. He realized that things had to change or this would only happen again.

"'ey Meph."

"Hm?"

"…let's move."

"Move?"

"Yeah…to a new town…a better town…we can start over."

"You…you would do that?"

"Of course. We almost lost one anotha…don't wanna do that again."

"Alright. Wherever you want to go, I will follow."

A smile forms on both faces. "Cool. We'll start lookin' once I'm outta here."

There is a silent agreement from Mephiles, who is drifting off to sleep, along with the injured hybrid.

"…hey Meph?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
